


Fictional Relationships- The Bet

by ButtonMasherFTW



Series: Fictional Relationships [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Marriage, Weddings, Well Weiss of course, Who makes a bet during a friends wedding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonMasherFTW/pseuds/ButtonMasherFTW
Summary: Who makes a bet during their friends Wedding? Weiss of course.OrA more detailed look into the final chapter of Fictional Relationships and how the wedding bet came to be. And of course, who won.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Fictional Relationships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586569
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Fictional Relationships- The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> So I apparently lied when I said the epilogue of Fictional Relationships would be the last we’ll see of our precious bees. Since I managed to get a handful of people hung up on the little bet that occurred during Blake’s wedding, causing people to ask WTF was that all about? Weeeellll, I thought _“why explain it in a comment when I could just make a short story about it instead?”_ Plus, it allowed me to hang onto these precious characters just a -bit- longer before I start on an entirely new story. And if you’re wondering why I decided to make this a separate story instead of an additional chapter to the original, it’s because I didn’t want to ruin the magic number of 42, which would make more sense if you any of you read Fictional Relationships and caught onto the fact that it was brought up a few times throughout the story. ;) Yes I know, I’m sneaky like that. But don’t worry, reading the original story is not a requirement to understand what’s going on here

Weiss just about reached her limit for tolerating Yang and her shenanigans. Not to say that she didn’t like Yang. She did, just only in small doses. Because in her professional opinion, Yang should at least try to act more like the adult she is _supposed_ to be instead of some overgrown child. Yet here she was, making absurd childlike noises all because Weiss smacked her in the shoulder to stop her from saying something undoubtedly perverted in Pyrrha’s car as they made their way to their destination.

It’s not like Weiss even smacked her that hard, Yang was just being over dramatic about it.

“Enough of your whining, you’ll see her later. Now say goodbye Yang.” She chided the blonde.

“Goodbye Yang!” Of course the former kickboxer found it funny repeating back Weiss’s exact words while making direct eye contact with her with a matching snarky smile to boot.

“Gods can you be anymore insufferable?” Weiss wasn’t at all surprised when her question was immediately followed by not only Yang, but also Blake and Pyrrha saying ‘ _yes_ ’ in unison, causing the white haired woman to scoff. “Ugh why do I even bother associating with you lot?” And by ‘ _you lot_ ’ she really just meant Yang. She got along just fine with Pyrrha, and Blake, well of course seeing as Weiss was her publisher Blake was technically one of her clients as well as friend. Once Weiss would have described the faunus as a reserved individual, but that all changed once she started dating Yang.

On second thought, Weiss couldn’t fathom just how Blake managed to put up with Yang. She was nearly as bad as her sister for Pete’s sake! Though Ruby at least could be persuaded to shut up for a few minutes when bribed with the appropriate amount of cookies. Speaking of the brunette… “Speaking of such, will you be picking up Ruby later today Blake?“ Weiss posed her question to Blake, who was still on speakerphone on Yang’s scroll.

It was a little awkward talking into a scroll held out by an obnoxious blonde who was still smiling like she is about to do something mischievous if given the opportunity. At least Blake’s response was quick enough. _“Yes, I’ll be picking up both her and Jaune around the same time.”_

Weiss nodded in approval. “Very good then, that’s all I wanted to know. Bye for now Blake, we will see you later.”

Even as Yang and Pyrrha shouted their own goodbyes, Weiss could still hear Blake’s own farewell before the call was finally disconnected. Though Yang just continued to stare down at the device with a goofy expression on her face for the rest of the car ride. Finally, some blissful silence!

Not like it would last for very long as they were close to their destination anyhow. After Weiss and Pyrrha had picked up Yang from the therapy center she volunteered at, she of course started to get squirmy about half way towards their destination. Yang had mentioned something about if she wasn’t allowed to see Blake for the next several hours than she was at least going to talk to her before she was officially quarantined away from her soon to be wife until the wedding ceremony.

Weiss just assumed it was the typical wedding nerves that were playing an annoying factor in Yang’s increased amounts of obnoxiousness. Yes, that sounded about right actually, though there was no way for Weiss to know for sure.

When Pyrrha finally pulled up to the Emerald Forest Hotel Resort, Yang all but leaped out of the car the moment the vehicle had stopped moving. “Must you act so recklessly?” Weiss yelled after her, waiting until the car was officially turned off before getting out herself along with Pyrrha.

“I can’t help it! I’m just so excited!” Yang had her hands behind her head as she walked backwards towards the front entrance to the resort, her smile never leaving her features.

Weiss just rolled her eyes as she followed after the blonde.

Inside they instantly spotted Tai assisting Kali setting up a small sign pointing towards the wedding venue. Yang of course wasted no time in approaching her father and soon to be mother in law. “I hope you two aren’t working too hard! Because backup has arrived!” Weiss couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow in question at Yang. Backup? They were part of the wedding party, not backup. Sadly her questioning look went unseen by the blonde as Tai quickly engulfed the blonde in a fierce hug.

When Tai had finally let his daughter go, he had a wide smile on his face. “There’s my sunny little dragon! How you doing kiddo?”

“I should be asking you that!” Yang laughed as she playfully shoved at her father’s shoulder. “You were in tears when I talked to you this morning.”

Tai of course gave her a mock frown. “Hey come on now, it’s not everyday a father gets to see his daughter get married!”

When Yang looked like she was about to make a retort, no doubt with something snarky, Kali stood forward. “ Now Yang, you can’t blame your father too much for getting emotional. I mean, you should have seen Ghira this morning!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh You should have seen him pacing! He nearly worn a path into the carpet before I gave him a list of things to do. You know, just to keep him busy. Now come here and give me a hug!” As the smaller woman gave Yang a much more subdued but no less meaningful hug, Weiss couldn’t help but smile at the imagery of Blake’s father restlessly pacing back and forth. At least she now knew where the writer had picked up the habit from at least.

“Anything we can do to help?” Weiss found herself saying. Her reasoning was that since they were there early they might as well be productive.

“Why don’t you all help Kali finish this up.” He said with one of his good natured smiles before turning back towards Yang. “I have to head out to the airport soon in order to pick up your Uncle Qrow along with the boys.”

The boys? Before Weiss questioned who ‘the boys’ were she saw the scrunched expression that crossed Yang’s features. “I thought Sun and Neptune were already here?” Ah, of course. _Those boys_ … Aptly named if Weiss thought so.

“Their flight was delayed due to weather. Thankfully as luck would have it their flight is expected to land around the same time as your Uncle's.” Kali chimed in.

“At least this means I’ll have more hands to help me when I go to pick up stuff for the reception! Don’t worry though, I’ll be sure to have them here in time to get them dressed and ready for the wedding.” Tai patted his daughter on the shoulder before walking off. Presumably in order to get ready to head out. So of course with him gone, Kali immediately put them all to work.

Now, Weiss had met both of Blake’s parents before. Under normal circumstances she even like to think that she got along swimmingly with Kali. But as she had to rearrange the flower centerpieces on each table for the _third time_... Well, needless to say Weiss thought that she was a perfectionist, but Kali took it to a whole new level.

When Ghira had finally returned with more tables and chairs he thankfully provided Weiss the necessary excuse for escape. “I just received word that Blake is on her way.” He said with a pointed look in the direction of his wife.

Yang of course perked up, no doubt wanting to know if she could somehow weasel herself out of being cooped up in a room for a bit longer in addition to seeing Blake. Really, if Weiss didn’t have visual proof she would swear that the two were somehow attached at the hip.

“Where do you plan on having Yang while she gets ready?” Weiss ended up saying before Yang could say anything.

“But-”

“No buts. In case you don’t remember, we talked about this previously.” Weiss gave Yang a challenging look, one she surprisingly won.

Yang visibly deflated while letting out a dramatic sigh. “Fiiinnneeee….”

Ghira just let out a low chuckle as he handed Weiss a keycard. “Yang can get ready in our room. Pyrrha should be up there shortly with her dress.” Ah, Weiss had been wondering where the redhead had run off too. Good to know she wasn’t abandoned to the whims of a near frantic mother during the set up of her daughter's wedding day on purpose.

Accepting the keycard with a smile Weiss blinding reached behind her and grabbed Yang by the arm. “Thank you Ghira, we’ll things to you for the time being.” She said with a smile before dragging Yang off towards the elevators.

“Aw man, who had the brilliant idea to sorta keep to tradition and not allow Blake or I to see each other before we get hitched?” Of course Yang started to pout as they took the elevator up one floor.

“I believe that was you.” Weiss said just as the elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped out into the hallway. They easily spotted Pyrrha already making her way down the hallway looking only slightly overburdened carrying several dress bags.

“Pyrrha! Why am I such an idiot?” Yang called out to her, causing the redhead to pause long enough for Weiss and Yang to catch up to her.

“Oh? Are you regretting your decision to get married already?” It was obvious that Pyrrha was teasing Yang. Made even more apparent by the way the blonde just walked up the slightly taller woman and placed both hands on the others shoulders.

“Yes, I’m too young to tie myself down, how could you let me do such a thing Pyrrha?” Pyrrha only laughed as she shook off Yang’s arms. “Seriously though, I’m regretting my decision about not seeing Blake until the wedding ceremony starts! How did I ever think that was a good idea Pyrrha? I miss her face _soooo_ much!”

“Well that doesn't sound creepy at all…” Weiss drawled out with an eye roll as she walked past the two of them in order to open the door to Kali and Ghira’s room.

“Oh shut up Weiss, if you finally just admitted that you’re dating my sister you’ll know what I’m going through.” She heard the teasing note in Yang’s voice.

“I will admit to absolutely nothing you brute.” Because if Yang expected Weiss to admit what she and Ruby did or did not do whenever the two of them would hang out then she had another thing coming.

“One of these days I’ll get one you to break and tell me about your relationship.” Yang half heartedly threatened as she passed Weiss and walked into the room.

“And tell you what exactly? You’re the reason why we’re friends in the first place? Or do you not remember vandalizing one of Blake’s manuscripts with her number knowing I’d find it?” Weiss huffed. Yes it may have been Yang’s fault for introducing them to one another but everything after that was technically Weiss’s own doing. Not that she would ever admit that to the blonde for as long as she lived.

“Hey! I didn’t vandalized her manuscript, I left a post-it note, _completely_ different!” Yang had one her infamous shit eating grins, the kind that just annoyed Weiss to no end.

“Whatever.” She finally said with an eye roll. She so did not want to have this discussion anyway. Thankfully Pyrrha chose that moment to intervene.

“Yang, why don’t you go take a shower first? I’ll get your dress ready in the meantime.” To emphasise her point, Pyrrha deposited the various cover bags gently on the backside of small couch that was in the room.

“Ugh, okay _mom_.” Yang said before dragging her feet, no doubt on purpose, in the direction of the bathroom.

_‘Finally, let there be quiet!’_ Weiss thought with a sigh. It wasn’t long before she heard the water start to run before she turned to Pyrrha, who was carefully going through each dress bag to sort them. When she finally saw a flash of gold belonging to Yang’s wedding dress, Weiss had a sudden idea.

Now, she wasn’t really the sort of person to do this sort of thing. However with Yang being, well, Yang… She thought this would be the perfect opportunity to have some fun of her own. Ugh, perhaps Ruby’s knack for random mischief was wearing off on her after all.

Mentally shaking the thought away as to not become distracted, Weiss crossed the distance to where Pyrrha stood. “So Pyrrha, out of curiosity, what do you say to making things more interesting?”

She instantly received an intrigued look from the redhead. “What do you mean?”

Weiss crossed her arms, allowing one forefinger to tap against her elbow as she spoke almost as if she was in thought. “Well, unless you think it’s in poor taste, I was thinking a little wager is in order.”

“I’m listening.” Pyrrha said as she set aside Yang’s dress.

“We both know that Yang is obsessed with Blake and vice versa, though Blake isn’t as obvious about it.”

“Of course.”

“Well, I was thinking it would be interesting if we made a wager on who would be the one to mess up their vows first.” No sooner had she finished speaking Pyrrha nearly snorted out a laugh.

“That is undoubtedly going to happen. But it wouldn’t be much fun if it was just you and I betting.” Pyrrha’s comment caused Weiss to let out a slow smile.

“Oh I agree, that’s why I thought of asking the others once they all get here.”

“I think that’s a splendid idea.”

“Perfect.” In the back of Weiss’s mind she new if Blake caught wind that there was a bet taking place on her wedding she might be a bit concerned over the matter. But Weiss was fairly confident that it wouldn’t have any negative effects on their relationships.

\-----

It took some time, but Weiss had managed to take down everyone's bets before the wedding ceremony began. The bet was for money, so that is was proper bet according to Sun, but everyone agreed to wait until the reception started before exchanging actual cash. Though Ruby of course chimed in that during the ceremony they should exchange chip pieces in the event they won or lost. Weiss thought that would be rude but she was out voted as the only one to think so out of the group.

So they all placed their bets on either black for Blake or gold Yang regarding who would be the one to screw up their vows first. Pyrrha and Jaune placed an equal bet of ten dollars each. Though Pyrrha placed her bet on black and Jaune placing his bet on gold. Ruby placed fifteen on black because he had _“complete and utter faith in her sister,”_ along with Sun making the same bet. Weiss only bet five, of course on gold and Ilia had the biggest bet of twenty on gold. Honestly in Weiss’s opinion Ilia made the smartest decision of waiting to see both Yang and Blake in their dresses before making her decision but overall they were evenly split. Three in favor of black and three in favor of gold.

Admittedly both women were stunning, but having known Blake longer than Yang, Weiss knew the faunus had a natural allure that Weiss knew, for a fact, Yang couldn’t resist. It was something that Weiss easily discovered by just watching the two interact with one another. For instance how attentive Yang was when it came to Blake, whether that be by being enamored with Blake’s presence or how Yang always picked up on her subtle body language and could decipher what they meant.

So when the big moment finally came, Weiss and presumably along with everyone else, awaited the moment of truth.

Blake along with Ilia, Sun and herself stood at the altar awaiting for Yang and her party to join them. And when they did, Weiss swore that to them, no one else in the room existed. Though Weiss spotted Ruby, who stood adjacent from her, roll her eyes at the amount of crying Tai was doing as he walked Yang down the aisle. Well at least he wasn’t the only one as Weiss also spotted Ghira trying not to do the same as he accepted a handkerchief from Kali as they sat off to one side.

Once Yang took her place standing in front of Blake, the moment had finally arrived. The wedding officiant began his opening speech though Weiss barely paid attention to him as she was too busy watching Yang and Blake. Still, for an elderly gentleman his words still echoed throughout the all in a strong voice.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, to bare witness and to cherish the words which will unite Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna in marriage. Marriage is not only the promise between two people who love each other, but who also trust in that love. Who not only honor each as individuals, but who also choose to spend the rest of their lives together.”

The wedding officiant turned his gaze from the crowd then in order to focus on the couple in front of him. “This ceremony is not meant to create a relationship, rather it is meant to solidify and strengthen the one you both have already nurtured together. It is a symbol of how far you both have come these past few years. And It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other in order to continue growing stronger as both individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, know that you now face them together. And no matter how much you succeed, know that you now succeed together. The love between you joins you now as one.”

Here it was, finally the moment Weiss had been waiting for. Though why she was so excited she couldn’t quite say, but a quick glance to those around her, they were also held in suspense.

“The brides may now exchange their vows. Ms. Xiao Long?” The Officiant motioned for Yang to continue, but she just continued to stare at Blake like the love struck idiot that Weiss knew she was. There was a brief moment of pause before it was caught on that Yang had missed her cue. Something that Weiss couldn’t help but feel smug about as she watched Ruby discreetly hand over her chip to Pyrrha who in turn passed it to Jaune along with her own chip. She felt Ilia slip her Sun’s chip and was barely able to contain her victorious smile just as Yang realized her blunder and asked the officiant to repeat his question.

Ah yes, victory was a _wonderful_ feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> There, now you all know what the bet was about! :D  
> Now to work on my next project which is another modern day AU. The rest I’ll keep a secret but be warned, I already have like, four chapters written and it’s silly and completely different than Fictional Relationships. So keep a lookout for it sometime next week (maybe).


End file.
